


Bachelor party

by emaleesky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaleesky/pseuds/emaleesky
Summary: Luke gets a special surprise at his bachelor party...Legends, Alternative to the Expanded Universe, 20 ABY during my novel The Queen of the Knights, that is where my original female character, Her Royal Serene Highness Emalee Bencardé de Alska is introduced
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)





	Bachelor party

Title: Bachelor party  
Author: Emalee  
Summary: Luke gets a special surprise at his bachelor party...  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is George’s and Luke is his as well, even though I wish I could have some part in it. But I guess that is life.  
Timeline: Legends, Alternative to the Expanded Universe, 20 ABY during my novel The Queen of the Knights  
Warning: Very naughty  
Author's Note: This is right before Luke and Emalee do officially get married with the Jedi Nuptials on Yavin IV and on her home planet of Penna. So, please review…but don’t be hurtful…be kind. Remember a loyal friend laughs at her jokes when they're not so good, and sympathizes with her problems when they're not so bad. ~Arnold H. Glasgow.  
**********************************************************************

“Guys, where are we going?” Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker moaned in the back seat of Wedge Antilles’ speeder. 

“For the last time, Kid, it’s a surprise!” 

A huff of annoyance passed Luke’s lips at Han’s retort. Almost pouting, he sat back and crossed his arms tight across his chest, drumming the long fingers of his left hand against his bicep. 

The evening had started out so well.

Since Emalee was going to be out doing ‘wedding’ stuff with his sister and her sister, Luke was spending time with his brother-in-law, Han Solo, friends, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, Hobbie Klivian, Corran Horn and Rand Fluige for as Han said they mind as well spend some time before he and Emalee left to Yavin IV to participate in their Jedi nuptials. Okay so he thought the plan would be to just hang out with his friends eating snacks and playing holo games, and Sabacc. 

Luke had been having a great time with everyone, pigging out on pizza, nachos, and ale, as well as joking and roaring with laughter as they all took turns at the hologames at the Solo apartment (the twins and Anakin were out with friends). So obviously, the last thing he’d expected after a quick refresher break at around 2300, was to suddenly feel like a wet blanket landed on him, the Force oddly disappearing and Han basically tackling him, grabbing him, hauling him outside, and shoving him into the back of Wedge’s speeder, with no explanation other than that they had something set up for him. 

Well, he wouldn’t have minded so much if they hadn’t included a bloody blindfold!

It was a good thing he trusted his friends. But being that he felt like he was covered from his senses only meant one thing….

“Han, you aren’t carrying ysalamiri, are you?!” Luke moaned.

Han laughed, “Why on the Force would I have ysalamiri!”

Luke groaned. He hoped they weren’t planning anything that would get them in trouble or worse, arrested and that would be wonderful if they had to call their wives to bail them out of jail. That would be a wonderful conversation for Emalee. She’d already seen him in jail once, after kicking the bloody hell out of Senator Dean Levelly, who was obsessed with Emalee and when they were ‘secretly’ in their marriage, Levelly constantly bated Luke…well one night it went to far, and Luke broke his nose and ended up in jail.  
He really didn’t want to have to call her and tell her that he’d been arrested again because the guys decided he needed a bachelor party…even though in really he wasn’t a bachelor, he hadn’t been in months, since he and Emalee married secretly when they were in hiding, on New Eden where they were placed because of death threats to Emalee by a new and upcoming Dark Sider. So Luke hadn’t been a bachelor for a very long time….but now something was going on and his friends were planning it.

Luke moaned. “Fine, since I’m obviously not at my prime here, if we are doing anything….it better be something that we can’t get arrested for.”

“So I guess running naked around in Imperial Park is a No!” Wedge laughed.

Luke moaned, and shook his head, “If we are going to a bar, I’m only having two drinks….I have to fly to Yavin in the morning and I don’t want to be drunk…”

“Damn,” Lando laughed. “There goes my night.”

Luke groaned again, “And last…. No. Strippers.”

Everyone moaned.

He wasn’t going down that route at all. The only woman who danced for him was Emalee, and he wasn’t interested in going to some dimly lit club and stuffing bills into the strap of a random scantily clad woman’s G-string while she sashayed to “You Can Leave Your Hat On.” (Which was a song that he and Emalee danced to for each other). The very thought of such an invasively intimate encounter with a total stranger made his naturally shy and introverted self, cringe like mad. Plus, he experienced that right before he met Emalee right after his failed engagement to Mara Jade, where he went completely ‘psycho clone Luke’ and was drunk basically for two months and dated a stripper that Hobbie introduced him too. 

Needless to day, he didn’t remember half of what happened in those months, except that he broke Han’s nose on his fiftieth lifeday party, which immediately after, Luke broke it off with Edanda and hightailed it off Coruscant to try and find himself again, and a few months later, he finally met Emalee. Emalee knew about his relationship with Edanda and she made sure, he’d never remember her or for that matter anyone else. 

So then, where could they be taking him? He really hadn’t a clue. And since he couldn’t feel their intentions in the Force…Han had to have ysalamiri on him somewhere. “Guys come on, what is going on…I know you Solo…what are you doing, you have ysalamiri on you don’t you?”

Han laughed but didn’t say anything.

“Oh Luke come on, just enjoy it. We are almost there.” Wedge laughed.

Luke moaned. Maybe they were going air bowling? Come to think of it, he had mentioned last week that it’d been a while since they’d all gone together as a group to Greengarden Strike. He loved when they went with the kids; maybe they were taking him there, that’d be fun! They had great onion rings and a pretty awesome arcade!  
Luke was just beginning to smile in anticipation when he felt the speeder turn off the main air lane and pull to a smooth stop. He let himself be guided out of the backseat and across what he assumed was the parking lot by his friends who all seemed to be trying hard not to burst out laughing, judging from all the coughs and snorts he could hear around him. Now his friends were really annoying him.

But when he sensed them entering a building, his eagerness was instantly replaced with confusion. Instead of the clatter of bowling balls hitting pins and the overhead mix of classic rock music, he could hear nothing but his friends muted snickering and laughing and....a very distant and slow bass thrum. 

What the-? 

“Hi!” Han’s voice greeted to someone; a host? Receptionist? Cashier? Hells if Luke knew. “We have a Mr. Walker here for his surprise?”

There was something odd about how Han was speaking, all emphatic and gleeful, like he was using code, especially a different name. And since Luke couldn’t feel the Force….  
“HAN!” He had a very bad feeling about this.

“Shut it Luke!” Han elbowed him.

“Oh, yes!” A deep, male voice Luke didn’t recognize replied. “Everything’s ready. Here’s the key. Just take him all the way down to the last door on the left. Mr. Walker, Enjoy!”  
Luke didn’t have a chance to answer the unidentified man before he was abruptly steered to the right and down what must’ve been a hallway. 

As they proceeded, Luke’s mind scrambled to come up with a logical explanation as to where he was and just what his friends had in store for him, but he only came up empty and suspicious as he heard more muffled, musical beats from either side, and...

...was that moaning?

Even thought he couldn’t feel the Force…he sure as hell knew what was going on…

OH HELLS NO! 

“HAN!” he screamed. He couldn’t believe Han would take him to a strip club especially because he loved Emalee like a sister, and well Luke’s own sister would kill her husband.  
“OH HELLS NO!” Luke’s feet began to drag, but it did little good with Corran and Rand holding his arms; those guys were built like tanks (Even though Luke was taller then Corran) and had the Force, which he obviously didn’t to overtake them. “NO…I am not going to see a stripper!”

Hobbie laughed, “Don’t worry Luke, Edanda doesn’t work here.”

“What!” Luke screamed. “Han Solo! You….” He had no more time to resist before he was turned to the left and there was the rattle and swing of a door opening in front of him.  
In the span of about two seconds, Luke’s blindfold was ripped off and he was shoved into the mysterious room. Before he could even get his bearings, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. 

“Have a nice time, Luke!” Han shouted from outside as he and the rest of the group erupted with laughter that quickly faded away.

Whirling around in bewilderment, Luke felt his stomach sink as he took in his surroundings: He was in a dimly lit room with erotic dark wood floors and brick walls painted black. In the center of the space was a metal chair bolted in place, facing a tall, red velvet curtain. If it weren’t a strip club, he’d think it was rather classy.

And directly between the chair and the curtain......was a dancer’s pole. 

SHAVITS!! 

“DANM IT, guys! I said no strippers!” Luke yelled, stomping up to the door and uselessly trying the handle. He couldn’t even turn it. With the Force he could have just taken the door off the hinges, but he couldn’t. And even with his bionic hand, he could have pulled off the lock, but again, nothing was working. What the blazes was going on. 

“Han! Let me out of here, this minute! Open this damn door!” He demanded, pounding his angry fists against the frame. “Do you hear me?! I mean it! Remember I kicked your Asses last year!!!”

He couldn’t believe they would do this! They knew how both he and his wife felt about it! Did they want her to be the one that finally killed him?! 

The situation only got monumentally worse when he heard the curtain slide back.

Luke’s heart went into his stomach, and he actually felt fear, which he hadn’t felt in a long time. “SITH!” He spat, closing his eyes tightly and waving frantically over his shoulder to the poor, innocent girl who was probably just working her way through college. “Ma’am, I’m sorry, but there’s been a huge mistake! I-I’ll tip you anyway for the trouble, thanks! HAN! WEDGE! TYCHO LANDO, RAND, CORRAN, HOBBIE!!! IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME, I’LL-!” 

“Welcome Master Skywalker, I’ve been expecting you.” 

Any further raging dried up in Luke’s throat like a raisin the instant he heard the smooth voice.

A voice he’d know anytime, anywhere. And even without the Force, he could immediately tell who it was. Blind, and deaf, he would know it was her just by the way the room felt, how it smelled, even without the Force, Luke would be able to feel her in the strong bond they had.

And then immediately he knew why he couldn’t feel the Force….she was blocking it. Darn why had he taught her that skill!

Slowly, Luke looked back around and when he saw her, he fell against the door in utter shock as his legs instantly felt like jelly.

“EM-Emalee?!”

One, two, three blinks proved that he wasn’t dreaming. His wife/fiancé was standing on the other side of the room with her hands on her hips and a wily smirk on her face.  
Now, for a split second, he thought he was about to get his balls busted...that was, until he realized just what she was wearing.

Emalee was clad in a bride-themed stripper outfit: a short, sleeveless, low-cut dress with frilly trim and ribbon lacing up the front, heels, white fish-net stockings attached to the lacey straps of a garter belt hidden beneath her skirt, long, silky gloves, a small veil...

...and of course, the whole outfit was the traditional pure white.

He might’ve appreciated the irony...

...if he wasn’t so damn confused and turned on as hell seeing her!

“Would you please sit down, Mr. Skywalker!”

The bright color of her really red lip rouge, and already unfairly sexy getup only made her golden brown tresses and beauty stand out more, giving her an extra air of that infamous femme fatale persona he knew perfectly well wasn’t an act for her especially with him.

As if on cue, she tilted her head to the side and her smirk grew wider.

“Surprise.”

“Wh-wha-?” He stammered like the Farmboy he was. “What...what’s going on? What are you doing here?”

Emalee heaved a dramatically heavy sigh. “Apparently finding out that my husband still needs lots of training.”

“Huh? Tr-training?”

She raised her eyebrow, “Apprentice, I told you to sit down, and you still haven’t done what I said. Remember our vows, love, honor, and obey, Luke.”

Quickly, but cautiously, as if he expected a bomb to go off or something, Luke stumbled over to the chair and took his seat. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he just fisted them over his knees, the right of which was bouncing nervously. 

“That’s better.” Emalee praised. “Happy wife, happy life.”

Luke gulped as he then watched her reach under the curtain to retrieve a duffel bag and a small music synthesizer box. She set the music player on the floor, and pulled something shiny out of the bag he didn’t get a chance to identify before she hid it behind her back.

“Wh-what...what are you gonna do to me?” He croaked sounding like the nineteen-year-old Farmboy he once was instead of the forty year old Jedi Master he was. Since he couldn’t feel her intent even in their bond, he didn’t know what she had in store for him.

“Oh, Luke. Come on now, you’re a big boy.” Emalee shook her head with a soft chuckle before eyeing him like a hungry cat. “What do you think I’m gonna do to you?”

Despite that particular part of his body automatically twitching in his pants at her obvious implication, Luke’s apprehension must’ve shown on his face as he glanced around.  
They were both somewhat adventurous when it came to their sexual escapades outside the safety and comfort of their home, having a sexual appetite for one another that neither of them could control nor understand sometimes. They did have a list of places that they had participated escapades in….but this was….crazy.

“Relax, Luke.” Emalee soothed, noticing his hesitation. “I know the owners.”

“What?! You...you do?” Luke asked. Almost seven months being married and this was news to him.

“Yes, remember my cousin and her husband? Valri and Pare? This is their place: Cherry’s Landing Pad Lounge.”

That was a great name for a strip club on Coruscant.

“Your cousins own a strip club?” he remembered meeting them when he was on Penna after they were in hiding. But he never would’ve expected that. She was Royal no less but to have a family member own a strip club….well…many Royals in the Galaxy had brothels right?

“Yes,” Emalee replied, taking two leisurely steps towards him, resulting in both his excitement and anxiety spiking.

“But...but wh-what about c-cameras?” Luke certainly didn’t relish the idea of some sweaty security guard getting an inappropriate load of his wife and newly appointed Minster of State in his sister’s administration doing what ever she was going to do. He really didn’t want tomorrow’s headline to be: Newly elected Minister of State scantly dressed for her Jedi Master fiancée at local strip club. And he really didn’t think his sister would like that either. 

“Taken care of; I disconnected it myself.” Emalee said, nodding to the door. “We have complete and utter privacy.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Luke felt a tad bit reassured when he saw a standard surveillance cam installed just above the doorframe with its video input cord hanging uselessly beneath the casing.

“Now,” Emalee purred once she had his attention again, “are you ready for me, Pudding?”

Not even heaven itself could help Luke find his voice, so all he did was nod. Especially when she used that nickname on him. His body already felt like it was on fire, but because she was blocking his feeling in the Force, he was just like a ‘normal’ man feeling everything and he knew he’d probably die.

“Good; put these on.” She then instructed, tossing him a pair of real handcuffs. “Hook ‘em through the slats in the back of your chair.”

That was another reason, she was blocking the Force from him, so that he wouldn’t be able to remove the handcuffs. They never really used these before, in the bedroom, she’d hold him in the Force or vice versa, but basically for them these were worthless. But because he couldn’t touch the Force, they would be useful now.

With shaking hands, Luke did as he was told. First securing his right wrist, and then with a little clumsy maneuvering, he locked his other wrist and was successfully bound to his spot. 

Luke could feel her excitement in their bond, but nothing else. This was all her and he was helpless to her. He could smell her fragrance of her honey and lavender shampoo and her body custard and lotion of lilacs, and Luke already felt like he was on the brink of lunacy.

While he put on the handcuffs, Emalee had moved her boom box against the curtain, directly behind the pole. Without warning, she waved her hand to pressed play and Luke’s fingers eagerly curled into his palms as a song he remembered being played at Tosche Station when he was a young man on Tatooine belted through the stillness.

Love is like a bomb  
Bomb  
Bomb  
Love is like a bomb  
I'm hot

He loved when Emalee danced. She wasn’t a professional, like Mara, having only danced for a time as a child and in her teens. But he loved when she danced for him, remembering the first time, when she had. She said he needed a ‘bachelor party’ shortly after their ‘impromptu’ wedding on New Eden, while they were in hiding to protect Emalee from death threats. While he was on a call to Yavin, she made a little party in their suite; she made a sign and party hats, made it very festive. Then she said she she’d do a strip tease for him. First she had tried but almost fell on the floor cause she couldn’t remove her sneaker because the song was off, and she was a bit nervous and laughing. So she excused herself to the refresher and a few minutes later, came out only in one of his shirt, and heals, more confidant and proceeded to do a strip tease that raced through his mind. 

He then remembered her many times in their ‘marriage’ where she’d danced for him and then also when she used the striper pole she purchased that was in their bedroom in the apartment. He loved the many times she’d just surprise him and just dance for him or with him, or when he’d find her dancing by herself. 

This was going to be…. Luke swallowed. Good Gods!

The opening build of the song gave Emalee the opportunity to strut in front of Luke and lean back against the pole, closing her eyes in rapture as she hugged herself and sensually stroked her glove-covered hands up and down her arms. 

Good Gods!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey! 

Pounding drums and sassy guitar riffs were punctuated by Emalee swinging her hips to the sharp beats and sliding her palms up her thighs. Wicked heat crept beneath Luke’s clothes as a result.

Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)

Slowly, but staying in sync with the music, Luke’s teeth sank into his lower lip as Emalee locked eyes with him and pulled off her gloves one by one. Winking, she chucked them in his direction where they landed messily across his lap. 

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

With her hands free, Emalee gripped the pole and walked in a sultry circle before looping her arm around it and doing a sort of deep dip, stretching one of her toned, bare legs out from beneath the mini-slit in her dress.

Then, with almost alarming swiftness, she stood up straight and grinned darkly at him as her hands slipped behind her, appearing to pull down her zipper. And as soon as the chorus started, the material fell away...

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

“Holy Sith.” Luke breathed once her dress hit the floor, revealing a short, ivory, skin-tight bustier, a lacy garter belt, and a sexy as sin thong with a white rose pattern over the sheer crotch. Gods he loved those things on her.

She followed up by kicking the mock-wedding gown aside and pivoting on her heel to the right side of the pole, where she stepped in close, grabbed it by both hands, and arched her spine before rolling up like a serpent. After two repetitions, from there, she immediately pulled away just enough to leap at the pole and gently swing all the way around.  
Upon completion, she planted herself against the front side of the pole, hands above her head, and gradually slid down into a squat, making sure to spread her knees wide to give her excited husband/fiancé an eyeful.

Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) loosen up

Lifting herself up, Emalee braced her hands on her knees and ground her shapely ass against the pole, turning to the side so Luke could get the full effect. Luke, for his part, unconsciously rattled the handcuffs and felt his breathing increase in both speed and volume...

...especially when she unhooked her bustier and threw it over her shoulder.

She’s going to kill me….I always knew she’d finally be the one.

Emalee smirked. Even though she had blocked the Force from him, she could still hear him in their bond and feel his excitement, which was thrilling her on. She loved when she turned him on.

You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little please a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Luke’s palms practically sweat with the envy as Emalee fondled her own beautiful breasts, but he could feel her flesh in their bond, and it was driving him insane. “Emalee, open the Force, please!”

“Nope…Pudding, be good!!” she said as she slunk around behind the pole and pressed it against her cleavage, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he actually tried and obviously failed to get up out of the chair.

“Emalee….” He moaned pitifully. He could feel her arousal in their bond, but he couldn’t touch her in the Force and it was driving him mad. “Please….” He begged.

Giggling at his reaction, Emalee made a show of licking a teasing stripe up the pole.

“ooh gods….” He moaned.

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon and fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

Twisting to the left, Luke watched with a rapidly watering mouth as Emalee wrapped one leg around the pole and stretched backwards, running her naughty hands all over herself and jerking her hips to arguably the dirtiest part of the lyrics. 

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet  
From my head, (my head) to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?

As if in a lustful trance Luke watched her continue her performance. He remembered when she did her first performance with the ‘stripper pole’ she’d purchased from an ‘adult’ holosite, when they had returned to Coruscant after being in hiding for over a month. Luke felt the same way as he watched her then, but then he could at least touch her in the Force….and well himself. She was talented at this and somewhere beneath his clawing desire to break free and take her up against the nearest wall, he was honored that she’d decided to again share this particular skill with him even if it were in a strip club. 

Every move was a work of art: Jumps, high kicks, spins, lifts; and all with such a raw sexuality that had him painfully aroused! He squirmed in his seat, fighting in vain with his restrains. His temperature felt so unbearably high, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he looked down and saw literal flames eating away at his clothing. Though in all fairness, excluding the burns, the destruction of his clothes could be considered fortuitous, considering how all he wanted to do was get to Emalee. 

Hold her...

Taste her...

Fuck her....

Make that room look like a thermal detonator went off…

Take a bottle (take a bottle)  
Shake it up (shake it up)  
Break the bubble (break it up)  
Break it up (break it up)  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, oh  
Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me

By the near end of the last refrain, Luke was still drooling over the image of her lowering into a crab-walk position so she could shamelessly rub herself on the pole, but not even that prepared him for her big finish. She strode in front of the pole again, flashed him a coy grin before gracefully hoisting herself upwards and using her core muscles to push her lower body higher...

...so she could do the splits mid-air and crane her neck back to meet his heated gaze dead on. 

When she’d done her pole dance at the apartment…she was amazing….but this was….

Good gods, I am dying.

When the song hit its pounding conclusion, Emalee did a sweeping maneuver to get down to the floor again. Luke was entirely less dignified in that he’d managed to scoot himself almost to the edge of the chair, as far as the handcuffs would allow him to reach, so now he was comically, if not a bit uncomfortably, draped over his seat.  
“Did you likie Pudding?” Emalee asked, smiling rather smugly at his posture and she cocked her hip and absently brushed her fingers across her clavicle. 

“Emalee….gods you’re amazing!” Luke marveled in a breathy voice. “Gods, please open the Force…! I want you so bad!”

“No, Pudding…” she purred. “I’m not done with you.”

Gods when she called him Pudding, he knew he was in deep trouble.

At that moment, a new tune began: Whole Lotta Love that he also remembered hearing when he was a young man on Tatooine…as well as in the Rebellion. 

You need cooling  
Baby I'm not fooling  
I'm gonna send ya  
Back to schooling

“Come on, love!” He begged, loudly rattling the handcuffs. “Unlock me! I need you! Please, I need you now!”

Emalee stared at him for a minute and tapped her chin, pretending to think about it.

A-way down inside  
A-honey you need it  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm gonna give you my love

“Oh, but I can’t do that, Master Skywalker.” She ultimately decided, and Luke’s stomach plummeted. 

“Wh-...wh-why not?” he almost squeaked.

She wasn’t seriously going to tease him to the brink of insanity and leave it at that, was she?

His fears were half assuaged...and half intensified by her response:

“Because like I said I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love

A fever broke out over Luke’s flesh as Emalee got on all fours and sexily crawled up to him and knelt between his parted legs, keeping her predatory eyes fixed on his own. He gasped and flinched when she dragged her nails along his thighs, leaning in close and making him gape at her naked breasts. What he wouldn’t do to suckle them if they weren’t so damn far away! What he wouldn’t do to feel them with his Force touch…

“Emalee…”

You've been learning  
Um baby I been learning  
All them good times baby, baby  
I've been year-yearning

Walking her fingers back up his legs, and then up his torso she smiled at him. His shirt was open at the collar, and with the lightest of feathery touches, she leaned in and flicked her tongue slowly over the smooth skin of his pulse point. She pulled back, keeping her eyes on him, she began to undo the buttons.

Luke moaned, “Emalee…please….” His universe was tittering on shear explosion. The want, the desire, he had for this woman, his wife, was driving him insane. The way he was going, he was either leaving this room in a straight jacket or a body bag.

Emalee giggled and as she undid his buttons one by one and in their place she let her tongue work it’s magic on his body that was appearing before her. 

Emalee look up at him, she could feel his love, lust, desire in their bond, but she knew if she opened the Force to him, he touch her…someplace that was craving him, and she’d never finish her surprise. “Nope.” She purred.

His eyes closed, breathing erratic when he felt her licking and teasing his nipples, sucking on them, leaving little nips in just the right places till he thought he might explode right then and there, until she’d bit just enough to reduce the intensity. This woman was going to be his out right downfall. What she was doing to him, he was putty in her hands. This woman, if she asked him to walk away from the light, and follow her into the dark, he would in an instant, there was no way Luke could deny her, or defy her. She was truly his Master.

“Oh Gods,” he groaned, sucking in air harder at the sounds of pleasure she was making while exploring his chest with her tongue. “em…I am begging you, just open the Force up a little…not even the whole way, please.”

Her hands undid his lightsaber and laid it on the side of the chair, then began tugging at his belt, working the clasp open. He felt boneless and at her mercy and he chewed his lip again as Emalee deftly popped the button of his pants and tugged down the zipper. With wild desire and hunger she looked at him, “You are so beautiful….” She purred against his skin.

Luke uttered a quiet whine at the absence of pressure on his hardened length, but when his beautiful wife worked his pants and boxers down just enough to expose him to the open air, he froze like a deer, pulse racing. 

"Emalee," he moaned--a prayer, a benediction, a mantra.

A-way, way down inside  
A-honey you need-ah  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah oh

As soon as she grasped him, Luke’s hips jumped and his head fell back in a throaty moan as she firmly and rhythmically pumped him. Expertly, she squeezed tighter at the base and loosened at the head, making him pant and writhe. 

“I know what you want, Pudding…I know what you need.” She purred.

Luke knew he was going to die.

Whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love

To his fascination, as she continued to stroke him, Emalee drew nearer so she could affectionately nuzzle her face against his erection like a young child would a wildflower.  
“You are so beautiful.” She murmured, and Luke shook with the weight of his love for this woman. 

He’d never considered himself a looker. In reality, for the longest time, and even still today, he didn’t understand why women…thought he was gorgeous. What, with his small build, pain features, and seemingly endless collection of scars. 

But Emalee had been the only woman (besides Leia and maybe Mara) who adamantly insisted that he was definitely beautiful. And, obviously in Emalee’s case, her insatiable sexual appetite for him and him alone, as well as her devotion and support, certainly did wonders to his self-esteem.

And in less than seventy two-hours, he was going to marry her in the Jedi Order, and then a few weeks later officially on her planet of Penna, in a Royal wedding. His best friend, his voice of amusement, reason, and optimism.

His Emalee!  
You've been cooling  
And baby I've been drooling  
All the good times, baby  
I've been misusing

The Universe must’ve concurred, for Emalee then hungrily licked her lips before taking him into her sweet mouth with a hungry satisfied moan.

Right away, Luke cried out in ecstasy, bucking beneath her as she happily sucked him like a lolly. 

*You taste so good, so good.* she purred in his mind.

A-way, way down inside  
I'm gonna give ya my love  
I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love  
I'm gonna give ya my love

Luke began to make unintelligible noises of pleasure. Besides being buried to the hilt inside her heavenly body, nothing else compared to the sensation of Emalee worshiping him with her mouth. When they’d become intimate, Luke never wanted her to pleasure him like that, for he’d never experienced it with anyone. He only wanted it with the one woman he’d love forever, which was her, but he didn’t want her doing it unless she wanted it. Well… It was an act that she enjoyed immensely, if how often she did it was any indication. He didn’t blame her; after all, his favorite method of foreplay was going down on her and it was only her, having not experienced that with anyone but her either. But no joke, he could do that to her all night and had many times! 

Which he really wanted to do now!

“Em….a….lee….please…”

Emalee didn’t say anything, well she couldn’t. But in his mind he could feel her words as warm caramel. *Relax baby….enjoy*

Hey!  
Alright! Let's go!  
Whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love

What was making everything to the brink of death, Emalee was touching him in the Force. So beside what she was doing to him with her mouth, it felt like she was also kissing his chest as well as kissing his neck and suckling on his ear lobes, which drove him mad. She was wrapping him inside herself, where even though he couldn’t feel the Force, he could feel the Force in her. She was caressing his mind, his heart and soul, and he could feel her touch on his bones, his muscles, his blood, his cells. He could feel her touch on and in his body. Feeling this enrapture, was going to kill him and even more, when she then relaxed her throat and drawing him in as deep as she could without gagging. She swallowed around him and hummed appreciatively and hungrily, making him helplessly tremble and whimper.

Way down inside  
Woman, you need, yeah  
Love  
Her evil tongue laved and teased the extra sensitive skin on the underside of his swollen tip. Lightly, her teeth scraped and he squirmed and wailed as she cupped and played with his balls. Tighter and tighter, she wound him up like a jack-in-the-box.  
My, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my  
Lord  
Shake for me girl

The fever in his veins was threatening to consume him, so much so he could hardly see straight. He was completely at her mercy and he could feel her arousal in their bond, and how it was driving her insane feeling his arousal.

If she asked him to shake the stars out of the sky and make her a necklace out of them, by God, he’d find a way to do it! She was his Queen, his goddess, his wife, and the future mother of his children. She was his comedian (she’d laugh at her own jokes so hard she couldn’t breathe. She’d said the other day she had stepped on a corn flake, and that made her a cereal killer, she laughed so hard, causing her to snort, Luke couldn’t help but laugh with her.) She was his porn star, she was his stripper, and she was his everything. And she was getting him so close, he was going to explode any second!

I wanna be your backdoor man  
Hey, oh, hey, oh  
Hey, oh, hey, oh  
Ooh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
“Kriff! Oh Kriff!! M-Emalee! Emalee, I’m gonna-!”

She released him from her mouth with a barely audible *pop*, only to swiftly stroke him in earnest until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Come for me baby.” She purred in that sweet accented voice.

And with a bellowing shout, Luke thrashed and stiffened as he burst with pleasure and was very surprised he didn’t fall backwards with the chair, but that’s why it was bolted to the ground. He watched as Emalee had deliberately aimed him so that he shot all over her mouth, chin and breasts. Even thought she’d done this a few times in their marriage, he’d never seen anything so unbelievably erotic.

She licked her lips where some had landed and then when she took her fingers down her breast and then brought them to her mouth to taste, Luke was on the verge again, but because he couldn’t feel the Force….well he was like a normal human male. One and done pretty much….unlike when he could feel the Force….well they might never leave that room for days.

“Yummy…” she purred.

Cool, my, my baby  
Ah-keep it cooling baby  
Ah-keep it cooling baby  
Ah-keep it cooling baby  
Ah-keep it cooling baby  
Ah-keep it cooling baby

Spent, and limp as jelly, Luke sagged in his chair and panted like a dog in the peak of summer. “Emmm…” he moaned. In his dazed afterglow, he was only partly aware of Emalee carefully tucking him back into his pants, “please…”

Emalee wanted to release the Force block and have him right there. But she knew what would happen as soon as she did. He’d gain his strength, rip the handcuffs off, probably break the chair, and pounce on her, thus having to explain to her cousins why the room looked like a thermal detonator went off and it was being occupied for days…weeks even because of their erotic coupling. She wanted to have him so bad, but this was all either of them could handle right now.

So she rose to her feet to go switch off the boom box and stow it in the bag. In its place, she fished out a wet nap to clean up what was left of his love on her face and chest, and a folded navy raincoat. She straightened the coat and wrapped herself in it, stuffed the napkin into her pocket, and hurried to gather her discarded articles of clothing, placing those also into the bag. 

“Emalee….?” Luke begged.

She looked at him, he was a mess. Sweat had gathered on his brow, his shirt was a mess from him pulling on the handcuffs, he looked dazed like he was drunk and high. Gods he was so gorgeous.

When her bag was finally packed, she strolled around behind Luke and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek. She knew if she kissed him on the lips, she’d be done for.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your surprise, Pudding. Wish I could stay for more, but...times up….and I have to leave off planet tomorrow…..I’m getting married again..” She purred. “And I need to go home and get my beauty sleep.” 

Luke made a pitiful groan of complaint in reply and drunkenly lurched towards her.

“Sorry, Pudding.” Emalee crooned, petting his hair. “This was just a...preview of coming attractions. You’ll have to wait. Remember until we get to Yavin.” 

Yeah…they had said they were going to wait until Yavin….that hadn’t happened yet. So how was he going to be alone with her on the Jedi Explorer to travel to Yavin and not…..do anything.

“You are going to be the death of me aren’t you?”

Emalee laughed, as she patted his cheek, “Patience, Skywalker!”

Luke groaned, “You know I’m not good at patience, Skywalker!” and I will have my way we aren’t leaving the bedroom until we leave two weeks later for Penna! 

Emalee laughed hearing his thoughts. “Just think of the ceremony and what will happen afterwards, I’ll be the one in white...,” she whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a slight nip, “...with nothing underneath.”

His heart stuttered at her prophetic words, as something tiny and hard was nudged between his fingers. 

“Here’s the key to get out of the cuffs.” Emalee explained. “Later, Master Skywalker.”

With that, Luke watched as Emalee casually strolled away, sashaying her hips for good measure, and vanished through the curtain. He heard the faint sound of a hidden door opening and thudding closed, leaving him all alone. 

Considering he still couldn’t feel the Force it was fairly easy for him to unlock his handcuffs without looking. Rubbing his sore wrists, he stood to stretch his legs and….readjust his pants and button his shirt when immediately felt the Force rush back at him, causing him to loose his breathe and almost fall backwards on the chair.

He then heard her giggling in his mind.

*You are going to get it* he said to her in their bond.

Emalee just laughed seductively. *Waiting is a virtue* she paused. *I will see you tomorrow…have fun with the boys.*

Luke shook his head trying to clear all the fog from his brain. How was he going to have fun with the guys when his wife did a whammy on him? After roughly five minutes, there was a timid knock at the door.

“Luke? Kid?” It was Han. “Are you alive?”

“Yeah.” Luke called, placing the handcuffs into his back pocket, picking up his lightsaber and placing it on his belt, then approached the door as the lock turned and the door opened to reveal his best friend. 

Glancing into the empty hall, Luke quirked an eyebrow him, “Where is everybody?” 

“Leia and Diaria came to take Emalee home; she figured, erm...afterwards, you’d probably just prefer to hang with the guys for the rest of the night. We are going to the Sabacc lounge everyone is already there.” Han explained, leading the way to the lobby in an attempt to hide his knowing snicker. 

Luke looked at him, “Leia knew about this?”

Han snorted, “She’s actually the one who gave Em the idea.”

Luke shook his head, his sister was a pervert.

Han laughed, “So how ya feeling, Kid?”

Luke only shrugged with a small laugh and answered truthfully: “That Princess is crazy.”

Han laughed. “Well at least it will making waiting til your wedding night on Yavin more enjoyable.”

Well needless to say, they didn’t wait.

They had plenty of hours to kill on the trip to Yavin and Luke wanted to show her how appreciative he was for her surprise bachelor party by doing his own strip tease for her….and only her.


End file.
